


Control

by IntoBeyondDarkness



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Gen, Suspense, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoBeyondDarkness/pseuds/IntoBeyondDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dictator is gone, and the one who despises him most...might just be the one to save his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trace

"What do you mean he's gone?! Where is he?!" Candace Flynn, resistance leader of 2D Danville yelled. She was absolutely furious and the other members around her shrunk back.

Gretchen gave a meek 'meap' and some other girls stood off to the side, not saying anything. It was always best to stay out of her way, especially when she was stressed out about Doofenshmirtz. But this time was different. She wasn't angry because he said something she didn't like or gloated that he was 'only' on house arrest again for the millionth time. No one really knows why the former dictator got off on only house arrest. Maybe the legal system was just stupid. They all just went with that.

Candace- when she found out about this –was in an all out, absolute, fit of rage. She argued, very loudly at that, so loud that Doofenshmirtz even heard her from where he was being held, and the girls were guarding him so they of course heard it too…

She argued that the very least the man deserved was a quick execution but they of course denied her. In her mind, they just didn't see. They didn't see the damage and lives lost because of this one man. She was out in the field, while she was witnessing this, they were either down in the factories or hiding inside. She needed to show them how evil Doofenshmirtz really was, and whenever she tried or was even close to proving it, the former dictator counter-attacked her and foiled her plan. Now, she spends her time heavily keeping both her eyes on the man and acting as his officer. She was also trying to get him in more trouble while at the same time trying to make sure he didn't cause any on his own. He had admitted that he didn't want the Tri State Area anymore but she'd have to see it to believe it. It was obvious that he was lying, right? I mean…what kind of sadistic person doesn't want to have control over an entire town? A stupid one, maybe…but she knew he had to be planning something! Her beliefs were only confirmed by what she was being told at this very moment in the multi-verse.

Milly answered meekly and innocently, shrugging "The building was empty, chief. We don't know where he is now."

The Resistance Leader immediately started demanding orders. Doofenshmirtz was not going to get off and away that easy. She was going to bust him if it was the last . thing . she . ever . DID!

"Katie and Ginger, the two of you go search the building and see if he's playing hide and seek with us. ….Adyson! Go monitor anyone and anything that looks suspicious! …Johnson, Jeremy!" Candace turned to her boyfriend. "Go monitor the DoofenChannel and see if there are any reports from our 'dear dictator'."

Jeremy saluted half-heartedly, grumbling to himself as he sat in front of the large screen. "I bet if we weren't in a resistance then she'd call me by my first name…"

"What was that soldier?"

"Nothing, uh, sir."

"Excellent." Candace nodded about to give another order "We are going to find Doofenshmirtz and bring him straight to the courts, then they'll see how twisted he is and he'll finally be busted! Finally, I will have won! He is going down! Down! Down! Down! D-O-W-N, Down!" She started laughing and the fellow members were once again concerned for the sanity of their leader. More so than ever before…

"Uh, chief?" Holly interrupted her close to maniacal laughter.

"What is it soldier?"

"Doofenshmirtz is gone, yes, but…not exactly in the way you'd think…" The dark skinned girl trailed off and then added "Or in your case, the way you'd hope."

The teen raised an eyebrow this time "You've lost me."

Holly sighed "Doofenshmirtz didn't run away, he was kidnapped."

The members- besides Holly, Candace and Jeremy -stopped following through with their orders and loud 'Ohhhhhhh's' could be heard from them.

Gretchen was last to say it "Ohhhhhh, that's completely different."

Murmurs of agreement were heard from everyone else. The Resistance Leader was not pleased and there also may have been some disappointment in her, but her glasses most of the time blocked all.

"Oh please, who would want to kidnap Doofenshmirtz? You know, unless you tape his mouth shut, then you're pretty much-"

"Chief!" Holly scolded and the teen continued.

"As I was saying…" Candace pressed on "This is probably just a set up. It's a ploy to throw us off, I know it! Just a game! He's just trying to throw us off track so we won't find him and bring him in..." She scoffed "What did he leave, anyways? A phony ransom note? What, did he trash the place too? Oh, I know!" She pretended to be excited "He broke down his own door, right? …You shouldn't be so easily fooled. The note's probably in his own handwriting."

"Actually…" Gretchen mentioned "There was no ransom note at all."

"And how would you know?" The orange haired teen asked "What, did you all go there on your break to check out this 'crime scene'?"

"Yes, actually." Gretchen adjusted her glasses and Candace was taken aback.

"Where was I?"

Adyson responded this time "You were in the bathroom." She smiled sheepishly when she sensed a glare under the dark glasses "Uh…sir…"

"That's the last time I take a bathroom break…" Candace muttered and walked toward the exit "Come on. We're going to go take a little look at this 'crime scene'…"

The resistance members shrugged, the girls following her while Johnson, Jeremy stayed behind to keep an eye on things. He sighed muttering to himself again, alone and slouching in the spinning chair.

"I bet she'd still be in the same room with me, if Doofenshmirtz wasn't kidnapped…"

...

*Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporateeeeeeeeeeeeed!*

Candace stepped through the doorway, looking down at the fallen door beneath her feet. When she imagined Doofenshmirtz' little 'set up', she hadn't imagined anything quite like this. As she walked into the apartment, her pace slowed and she eventually stopped walking altogether. She took in everything around her, from the blood on the floor to the shattered glass on the floor.

The door was broken off the hinges, lying flat in the doorway. It was forced in from the outside; some speckles of blood were visible on it. The rest and majority of the blood was everywhere else. There was vomit in a particular place on the floor, blood came out when it was spewed.

A crimson pool stained the floor in front of them, some more smeared and spattered on the walls. Some decorating the shattered glass on the ground. There were definitely signs of a struggle, from the front door all the way through the main room. The red liquid trailed past the main room and into another room.

Candace silently followed the trail, leading to the bedroom. The room, too, was a mess. Blood was also on the floor, a lamp broken and covered in blood, supposedly from when someone was struck with it. The most blood was on the bed and sheets. The crimson stained the purple linens and a weapon was close by. The teen picked it up, examining it closely. It was wiped clean of any prints but the blade was still bloody.

Another pool of blood was a few feet away from the bed and the trail continued back into the main room and up to the front door. Someone was dragged from this bedroom all the way to the front door, and the trail stops there, leaving a dead end.

Candace was silent, the girl's watching her from behind and murmuring to each other. When their leader held a hand to silence them, they immediately went soundless. She stared at the knife in her hand, flipping it over where she found a carving, barely visible on the blood stained blade. She wiped some of it away to reveal the lettering.

'You're Welcome.' it said, clear as crystal.

Someone had really kidnapped Doofenshmirtz and whoever did it, connected this to her as well. This was a setup, a ploy, a game even. Doofenshmirtz didn't win and it didn't look like she would, either…


	2. Foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, what happened, exactly?

BOOM!

Doofenshmirtz jumped awake, and he didn't know why. He thought something loud woke him up but he didn't hear anything loud after that.

He thought he heard something else, like footsteps, but he couldn't be too sure. It could have been a neighbor or something. Did he even  _have_ any neighbors anymore? He was pretty sure he vacated the entire building when he first took over, so why did he hear footsteps?

It was probably nothing, for all he knew, he was just overly tired and hearing things. Either that or he had mice or rats or something. There was nothing he could do about it now though. He closed his eye back up, hoping to get back to sleep so he could get up, eat something maybe, and then sleep again. He wasn't doing much of anything these days since his dethroning of dictator of The Tri State Area. He was either sleeping or listening to that Banshee Screaming Girl rant about how he slept too much and how he should be focusing his time on other things.

When he decided to be a smart butt and say 'You mean like re-taking over The Tri State Area?', she hit him. Sometimes he thought she  _wanted_ him to re-take control, or at least try. He wished he could, that way she'd be out of his hair. He couldn't have  _asked_ for a more annoying parole officer…

Whatever, he didn't plan on re-taking over The Tri State Area anyways, not now at least, he enjoyed sleeping too much. It proved to be a great pass time, for him at least. He relaxed, or he tried to, for some reason, sleep just wasn't happening for him. He sighed, about to get up from bed, he barely moved a muscle when he heard it.

His bedroom door creaked open and he froze. It…it was probably just the wind. Footsteps, steady ones, he heard them getting closer to him. They stopped, whoever it was, was now standing directly over him, breathing patiently. He felt a hand rest on him and he jumped. They knew he was awake and they wanted him to know that they knew.

The man stayed silent. This wasn't happening…this wasn't happening, this wasn't-

The blanket was thrown back and he was met by a face for a mere second before something was plunged into his side. Doofenshmirtz screamed, the shock diminishing and the pain multiplying as he realized he had just been stabbed.

* * *

" _Why? Why kill the man? What do you possibly have to gain for it, do you know?" Katie asked, as Milly adjusted the lamp to shine in the perps' eyes. "I know why you did it." She told him, playing bad cop. "You wanted revenge for what he did to you, so you broke down his door and took him out! The sick part is, he once trusted you! GENERAL!"_

_Platyborg narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms. He didn't know why he was here before, but now it was perfectly clear. Someone tried to get even with Doofenshmirtz and they suspected it was him. How typical. He chattered at them. He may be sore at the man but he'd never stoop so low as getting revenge, just to get even, besides, EVERYONE broke down that man's door. It wasn't just him. The idea was implausible and just evil in its own. He wasn't evil! At least, now that his mind control had been subsided, he wasn't! They had no right to accuse him of anything!_

" _Keep saying that, cyborg! We'll see how far it gets you! You won't be laughing when you're next on line for death row!"_

_Perry looked at them skeptically. These flimsy girls were threatening to kill him? He wasn't even laughing! He_ _can't_ _laugh! He's an animal, better yet a cyborg. Laughing was physically impossible! Did they have_ _any_ _of their facts even_ _remotely_ _correct? Who was running this operation? This seemed rather iffy if you asked him…_

" _Talk!" Gretchen yelled at him "We know you can!"_

_Okay, now they were accusing him of having the capabilities of human speech. What else would they accuse him of? Being Miss Scarlet in disguise in the bedroom with a knife?! This was ridiculous!_

" _Okay, that's enough!" A voice said and Perry recognized it easily as Candace. So she was here? Did she think she had something to do with this too?_

" _Obviously, he didn't do it!" Candace stepped out into the open, wearing her usual attire. "And who authorized this questioning? No one said you could bring anyone in my family down here for interrogation!"_

_Holly sighed "I tried to warn them, chief."_

" _Next thing you know, you guys will be questioning my little brothers and asking them if they did it!" She said sarcastically and turned abruptly at the voice that answered her._

" _Hi Candace!" Phineas waved at her, him and Ferb were handcuffed nearby, haven been led in while she was talking. "Oh, hey Perry! We didn't know you were down here too! How's it going, boy?"_

_The cyborg shrugged, he was alright._

_Candace just groaned. "Are you out of your minds, soldiers? Get my brothers out of here, now, before my mom starts panicking that we're all gone! If you're going to interrogate suspects of this murder then call me first so I can at least verify that the suspects make sense!"_

_Perry furrowed his brows. Doofenshmirtz was murdered? The man was….dead? And they thought he killed him? And to a lesser and more random effect, how were his owners even qualified as suspects in all of this?_

" _Murder?" Phineas caught on as he and Ferb's shackles were being undone by Holly. "Who was murdered?"_

" _No one was murdered, at least we hope not…" Holly told them._

" _Hope is a strong word…" Candace mumbled._

" _Come on guys." The dark skinned girl started leading them out "The tube to your house is this way."_

" _But who was murdered?" The red haired boy tried again but no one answered him, they were just led out of the room. They distinctly heard their sister sigh._

* * *

Doofenshmirtz clutched his wound, moaning through the pain. The knife was raised again and he rolled off his bed to avoided, or more like threw himself out of the way. Blood seeped out of his side and soaked his clothes, his hand applied pressure to it, quickly being covered by the warm substance. He was weaker and on his knees, starting to stand before the knife was submerged under his shoulder blade.

"Ah!" He cried as it was wretched out, blood dripping down his back. He tried again, to stand, but his attacker wasn't having it. They wanted him down, completely down.

They picked up the lamp without a second's regret, bringing down hard so it smashed over the back of the former dictators head. He stopped moving, but he wasn't unconscious, or dead. They turned him over to face them, their expression void of compassion or any type of sincerity. They wouldn't stop, and he knew they wouldn't stop until it was too late for him.

The man groaned, clutching his side which poured more crimson blood from the deep cut. The knife was raised over him again, he held his hand up, signaling his surrender. He wasn't going to fight back, and he wasn't even trying before all of this. "S-stop…please…I don't know what you want…Just…please stop…" He was kicked in the side, his stab wound tearing open even more.

"Get up!"

Doofenshmirtz could only comply, but he couldn't will himself to stand. He was in too much pain, his ribs, his back, his head was bleeding from the shards wedged in it. He was grabbed by his hair, being pulled across the floor, tears building up in his eye as he tried to help push himself across the floor, to ease the yanking on his hair. He was dragged all the way into the living room where he was forced to stand and his head slammed up against the wall, the shards of glass digging deeper and leaving splotches and smears of red on the walls. He was released and the moment he blinked at this person, he was hit full force in the stomach. He doubled over at their feet, backing away from them the best he could and using his hand to drag himself along the floor. They just followed him, stepping on his ankle and twisting it until he felt a horrid crack. He winced, staring up at them for a moment before his eye darted to the vase on the table, he grabbed it, flinging it directly at his aggressor's face. They deflected it with ease, sending it hurling back at him.

The man shielded his face as the glass shattered against his gloved hands, piercing them through the fabric and digging into his skin. His hands bled profusely and yet again he stared up on them as they hovered over him threatening, readying the final blow.

"Wait! Stop!" Doofenshmirtz tried to stop them, all but pleading for his life. It was then that the both metaphorical and physical mask fell off and he saw it, the shred of regret in their eyes, mixed with anger and frustration as the weapon was raised. "Candace, PLEASE!"

The staff came down.


	3. An Unlikely Accomplice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which not everything is predictable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, and this was a short story anyway.
> 
> -Natty

Blood, sweat and tears, all the things that were pouring from his tortured body. It was hot and stuffy in the room and he felt as if he weren't getting enough oxygen. His wrists were chained to some kind of pipes, he could feel the heat radiating off them. His back burnt profusely, stinging and it was numb. He knew that whatever he was lying against was causing this, and the feeling only got worse. Alt. Doof mustered as much inner strength and willpower that he could and threw all his weight and upper half of his body forward from the smoldering boiler.

His skin still stung, but the pain wasn't increasing anymore, it was just at a constant rate, now a dull pain, not flaring like it was. But there were blisters, he could tell, and he hoped they wouldn't dry out and pop, because then they'd bleed worse than they were now. He groaned through the gag, moaning from the pain.

Blood, both dried and still wet, was flowing from his wounds, staining his clothes horribly.

The man coughed, feeling the thick substance fly up his throat and flood his mouth. He opened his lips and teeth, allowing the blood to soak into the piece of cloth that parted his lips. He let his head droop forward, a whimper escaping him as he was forced to deal with the agony. And he thought, no, he  _knew_ that he was going to die here, in this unknown room, alone and no one knew.

He was going to die and everyone was just going on with their lives right now, not knowing that he was brutally attacked, left to bleed to death in a dimly lit room, and what's worse, is he couldn't remember who had done this to him. It hurt his head to think, he was already light headed from the blood loss. He wondered how long he had left before his end. A few minutes? It felt like that. An hour? Two? Three? Four? How long would he have to suffer before he finally crossed over?

The air only got thicker and he coughed, closing his eye. He'd suffocate before he had a chance to fully bleed out. That meant his suffering was going to be over soon and soon he'd feel nothing at all.

* * *

(Present)

" _We didn't want it to come to this…but you're our number one suspect. And we know it was you…So…could you like confess or something? Please? …Sir?" Adyson asked hopefully. "But you could just tell us that you didn't do it. We'll believe you!" She smiled. It was obvious that she was a bit nervous though and the other members couldn't blame her. But she won rock, paper, scissors, fair and square so SHE had to interrogate this suspect. Of course…no one expected the number one suspect to be-_

_Candace didn't look pleased behind her glasses as she sat there, surrounded by her recruits. Two_   _were blocking the door that she could easily escape from by doing a flying jump over them. And she could take out the guards to the right and left of her if she just lifted her staff. It would hit both Gretchen and Adyson in the chin and that would distract them long enough for her to do the flying jump over all of their heads and run out the door. But she did none of that, instead, she stared at them through her glasses, frowning. It made them unnerved, and, frightened. They all knew they were inferior to her, in fighting, combat, strength, strategy, skills, and just about everything else._

_Holly sat in the corner of the room on a stool facing the wall, looking glum and using a stick to draw in the dust covered floor. No one noticed this however._

_Katie blinked and Milly tried to reason with their leader._

" _Chief? Can you please tell us what happened?" Milly asked her politely and with shyness, a quiet tone. "We won't blame you!" She said desperately and then trailed off "Well…we'll have to charge you and stuff…but I'm sure that once you're out of jail then you could come back and replace me as new leader once you're out of the nuthouse!"_

_Katie narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean YOU'RE the new leader once she's thrown away? What idiot decided that?"_

" _I did." Said Milly, pointing to herself, still smiling "I'm electing myself as new resistance leader when she's in prison. No one here could do a better job anyways…"_

" _Well what if_ _I_ _wanted to be the new leader once she's incarcerated? What then?" Katie glared._

" _Well then it's too bad for you because I'm the new leader!" The chubby girl said happily._

_Stacy's little sister wasn't going down without a fight, or at least, an argument with poor comebacks. "You can't just elect yourself leader! There's always a vote! That's the rules!"_

" _Well when I'm leader I'm taking off that rule from the list, and adding a new rule." Milly told her and then said the new rule "No rules!"_

_Katie put her hands on her hips "There can't just be no rules! We need order!"_

" _We can order food later, once I'm leader that is…"_

" _You're not the new leader! You don't even have what it takes to be a leader. You couldn't lead a hammer to a nail if you tried!"_

" _And you think YOU'D make a better leader?"_

" _Yes! As a matter of fact I would, because-"_

_Adyson and Gretchen and Candace watched the idiots go back and forth with horrible retorts. The current resistance leader saw opportunity, and gladly took it, bringing up her staff to connect it to both Adyson and Gretchen's chins._

_Both girls yelped, falling backwards on their rears and they looked up in time to see their leader to a flying jump, landing on the other side of the guards blocking the door. Holly jumped from her seat in panic, calling to Candace in desperation._

" _Please Candace! It doesn't have to be this way!" Holly cried._

_Gretchen and Adyson stared on, confused because they didn't know what Holly knew, and Milly and Katie just kept arguing, oblivious as to what was happening around them._

_Candace responded in a grave tone, almost dead. "Greater good, Holly. I told you that. Everyone is safe." She said and started running to the exit of the HQ._

_Holly was in tears now, screaming after her and choking out words in deep sobs as her voice echoed off the walls. "BUT NO ONE IS SAFE ANYMORE!"_

* * *

Doofenshmirtz winced as the needle entered his skin and then again and again as the thread pulled his skin back together, stitching his open wound shut. It was painful without any numbing method whatsoever, and as he looked at his healer he didn't understand. He didn't understand her methods or motives or why she smiled at him from time to time. It was strange, and he saw sadness in her brown eyes. She was there on the night he was abducted, and she brought him food in secret. He knew this because the other, bigger, girl that was behind this said she wondered what would kill him first, the loss of blood, or starvation. Then, not even a half hour later, the little girl brought him a plate of something that both smelled and tasted amazing. She took off his gag, and even brought a fan to air out the room and cool him down. It whirred in the background.

But now she was fixing him up, and he didn't get why she'd do this for him, any of these things for him. Wasn't she against him also?

So as she finished the last stitch, tying it up nicely with a small smile at her job well done, and started to wipe it down with rubbing alcohol, although it burned horribly, he spoke to her, using five words, and those five words made her frown instantly.

"Why are you doing this?"

Holly blinked, stopping the treatment and letting her arms fall to her sides. She didn't say anything.

"Not to be rude, but who's side are you on here?" The former dictator asked and was surprised that she answered.

"I…I don't know…"

The man nodded, then spoke optimistically "Could you…let me go?"

"I'm sorry Dictator Doofenshmirtz sir, I can't do that."

"I don't understand. If you don't care, then why are you going through all this trouble to help me? Going against orders, helping your sworn enemy? I don't get you!"

"I never said I didn't care!" She snapped "I do! What she's doing is wrong, this whole thing is wrong! And do you want to know what I don't get?" Holly asked and told him anyway "I don't get why she trusted me with this! This whole conspiracy! No one else knows about this but me and you! She trusts me, and you just- well, she kidnapped you so you can't tell anyone but me anyway and I already know about her plan! She's up there _'investigating'_ your  _'murder'_ , along with every other Resistance member up there in HQ! She could have chosen any other member to help her pull this off, but she chose me! The only inter-racial member AND I'm good to the core!"

"I don't think race has anything to do with it." He told her. "She must trust you a whole lot if she'd risk getting told on to let you in on it."

"But what did I do to deserve that much trust? We haven't spoken a word to each other until she requested me for this operation. I think I was the only one in the Resistance that despised you just as much as Candace does, maybe more, but that's because I lost someone close to me during the takeover…"

Alt Doof looked down guiltily, suddenly questioning his own motives as he heard the young girl continue.

"…I was confused when I was the only one recruited but she told me it was a secret plan, one for the greater good. So she dragged me into town insanely early, and, then we stopped in front of your building. I asked why we were here, but she didn't answer, her look was dark and she just walked in. I ran after her, trying to snap her out of whatever was wrong with her but before I knew it we were in front of your front door. I squealed in surprise when she broke it down and I didn't want to go in after her. It was dark and ominous in there, plus it's rude to just  _walk_ into someone's house like that, but I followed her anyway, into your bedroom and-" Holly's eyes teared up and she had to stop herself from crying. "I didn't know what she was going to do. I never would have come if I knew that she was going to-" She had to stop herself again and she looked like she was full of hatred, all directed to herself and no one else, not him, or her leader, who made her question her morals and commit sins. "When she threw back the blanket and drove the knife into your stomach, I screamed at the same time you did. You screamed louder, obviously, so you didn't hear me, but I didn't do anything. I watched a person getting hurt, crying out in unimaginable pain and suffering and I did nothing about it…" She said and he frowned as he listened to her. "Was it really for the greater good? Or for the worst? She said she was protecting everyone, and that it was better for everyone this way and everyone would be safe now. But that was a lie...because what about you? Everyone means everyone, and are you safe here? No. And is this in any way better for you? You're not safe at all in this place."

"Look, you're just a kid. If you leave, right now, and don't come back, I'll buy time with her. I've had a long, okay, life on this earth so far. I'd be okay if it ended here. You have your whole life ahead of you, and…I don't."

"I can't do that." Holly told him as she closed her medical kit, getting up from her knees and dusting off her skirt. "But I'm getting you out of here, alive, I swear. I'll be back as soon as I can." She said and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. He blinked and maneuvered his bound hands just enough to wrap around her back as he accepted the hug, then she left him, with a curt smile and worry filling his mind. And he hoped that what the girl promised was true. They were too busy talking that he didn't say anything about his back, and it was bleeding even worse than before. He could feel it running down his skin and sticking to his clothes, and he knew that he didn't have much time left…

* * *

_She never should have left him alone, Holly knew that now as she ran after the bolting Resistance leader, and she heard Adyson and Gretchen running behind her as well as Milly and Katie, the two still fighting over who'd be leader, but she didn't care._

_Holly was in a dire panic as she raced to the Flynn-Fletcher house after Candace, and down into the panic room. When she was finally there, she and the fellow members that had caught up to her, froze in their tracks. Adyson, Gretchen and even Milly and Katie stopped arguing to gasp and stare in awe at the one they thought was already dead. Doofenshmirtz stared ahead with panic, not at the girls, but at the barrel of a gun._

" _NO, DON'T!" Holly screamed just before Candace pulled the trigger._


End file.
